Miles Keller
Gail Keller Sharon Walsh Evan Walsh Unnamed nephew Two unnamed nieces |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Construction worker Former professor's assistant Numerous former laborer jobs |Row 6 title = Pathology |Row 6 info = Serial Killer Spree Killer Proxy Killer Abductor |Row 7 title = Modus Operandi |Row 7 info = Beating Shooting |Row 8 title = No. of Victims |Row 8 info = 12 killed 6 killed by proxy 12 abducted 20 hostages 2 assaulted |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = Deceased }} "I'm more than the man! I. Am. GOD!" Miles Keller was a serial killer, serial killer by proxy, and abductor who appeared in "Imprisoned". Background As a child, Keller was physically and psychologically abused by his religious father Robert, a renowned prison warden in Las Vegas who employed in his son's abuse the same tactics used by his inferiors to keep inmates in line. Robert also sexually abused his wife Gail and their daughter Sharon, acts that Keller witnessed. Eventually, Gail tried to leave Robert, who killed her in a fit of rage after finding out. He then abducted both of his children and tried to flee, but was quickly cornered by police and subsequently took hostages aboard a bus. The standoff ultimately ended when Robert tried to kill his children and all of the hostages, only to be shot by officers. Keller and Sharon were both sent into foster care afterwards. Though Sharon managed to move on from the ordeal, Keller's psyche was damaged and he was arrested twice for assault while in high school. Keller eventually started attending the University of Southern Nevada, where he befriended psychology professor Arthur Dreschner, who he came to look up to as a father figure. He became Dreschner's assistant and continued to hold the job even after graduating from college. In 2003, Dreschner and a group of other psychologists were hired by the 9/11 Commission to investigate the social and psychological circumstances behind the hijacking of the airplanes involved in the terrorist attacks. Due to his fascination with the Stanford prison experiment, in which college students played out the roles of guards and inmates in a prison with controversial results, Dreschner chose to essentially create a lesser version of the experiment as a means of testing these circumstances. Keller was among those who directly assisted Dreschner in carrying it out. However, the experiment was abruptly stopped on its third day after students playing the roles of guards began abusing the students playing the roles of inmates, much like the original Stanford experiment. One of the students soon committed suicide due to the trauma, resulting in a public backlash against Dreschner, who was discredited, fired from the university, and imprisoned for four years for involuntary manslaughter. The 9/11 Commission kept its involvement in the experiment a secret and distanced itself from Dreschner ever since. As a result of Dreschner's imprisonment, Keller was let go by the university. Having observed the experiment in its entirety and seeing the power it gave to the students playing the guards, Keller decided to recreate the experiment in an effort to gain the power his father felt as a prison warden. In 2004, he attempted to abduct a woman and hold her captive, but wound up beating her to death in a fit of rage. Keller was caught and sentenced to ten years for voluntary manslaughter. After being released, he landed a number of menial jobs in labor. Using his salaries, Keller renovated an abandoned mental institution outside of Las Vegas into a makeshift prison. In 2015, Dreschner, having been released from prison, got back in contact with Keller and realized what he was doing. He attempted to report him to the police, which resulted in Keller killing Dreschner and burying his body on the property of the institution. After finishing his renovations, Keller began abducting men who reminded him of himself and brainwashed them into becoming his "prison guards". Then, he proceeded to abduct random people from all across Nevada and the surrounding states, using them to fill the roles of inmates who would be abused and subjugated by the guards. All the while, Keller inserted himself into the role of the prison warden and relished in the torture inflicted on the inmates. Whenever an inmate became too unruly or rebellious, or a guard was too ambivalent, he would kill them to eliminate loose ends and bury their bodies on the property. Imprisoned Known Victims Note: The following dates on the lists are all in chronological order of abduction Personal Murders *May 12, 2004: Unnamed woman *2015: **July 28, unspecified location in Nevada: Arthur Dreschner **October 5, Ontario, California: Stephen Marsh **November 11, Kingman, Arizona: Sasha Tarrington **November 14, Bakersfield, California: DeShawn Marks **December 16, Cottonwood, Arizona: Ian Stillman *2016: **January 3, Reno, Nevada: Stanley Chen **May 16, Las Vegas, Nevada: Unnamed male hotel employee **May 18: ***Henderson, Nevada: The attempted carjacking : ****Ron ****Freddy ****Amy ***Boulder City, Nevada: Unnamed bus driver Proxy Murders *2015: **November 7, Tonapah, Nevada: Hank Morrison **November 18, St. George, Utah: William Fickleton **December 20, San Bernardino, California: The apartment assault and abduction: ***Julia Wellington ***Kayla Heng *2016: **March 14, Loyalton, California: Garrett Jessop **May 18, Henderson, Nevada: Casey Survivors *Unspecified dates: Two unspecified charges of assault *2015: **September 25, Las Vegas, Nevada: Joshua Parkins **September 31, Caliente, Nevada: Maxwell Hill **November 3, Elko, Nevada: Natalie Woodridge **December 16, Prescott, Arizona: Ellie Marshal **December 17, Las Vegas, Nevada: Doctor Wanda Killian **December 20, San Bernardino, California: Elise Howard *2016: **February 22, Burns, Oregon: Gus Hall **April 3, Flagstaff, Arizona: Noland Haskell **May 14, Las Vegas, Nevada: Timothy and Anita Barker **May 16, Las Vegas, Nevada: Spencer Reid **May 18: ***Paradise, Nevada: Eddie ***Boulder City, Nevada: The bus standoff: ****Eight unnamed passengers ****Twelve unnamed passengers Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals